UNA ESPERA LLENA DE REGRESIONES
by miku-sensei
Summary: Un día Matt iba caminando por la calle y choca con un extraño joven, al cabo de un tiempo establecen una amistad ...


UNA ESPERA LENA DE REGRESIONES

(Antes que nada para que entiendas, donde empieza y termina

Con *…* significa que el pensamiento o flash es de Matt)

Ya era tarde y él no llegaba, pero me había dicho que vendría así que me senté de nuevo a esperar, no sé que extraño sentimiento me obligaba a verlo.

***FLASH BACK***

Estaba tan enojado, ese estúpido profesor, como lo odiaba, siempre encargando sus tontos programas repetitivos, ¿no ya habíamos hecho eso? Con razón no avanzábamos, a cada rato nos encargaba cosas que habíamos hecho el ciclo anterior, y para colmo ni los revisaba.

Siempre estaba corto de tiempo así que siempre nos decía el típico: "lo siento pero no nos va a dar tiempo de revisar, así que vamos a evaluar con x cosa =D!"

¡Era un maldito sin lugar a dudas!

En mi enojo lo único que pude hacer fue salir de mi casa para ir a caminar a algún lado. No importaba gran cosa a donde. Simplemente me importaba despejarme. Miré el cielo; "¿lloverá?" me dije a mi mismo contemplando las regordetas nubes de color plomizo que se movían lentamente.

¿A dónde quería ir realmente? ¿Quería que algo pasara? No sé, en verdad quería que algo me pasara ese día, lo cierto es que pasó, así nada mas, sin ningún aviso posible mi vida cambió.

Comenzó a llover, realmente eso no me importaba, así que en lugar de salir corriendo como las demás personas, detuve un poco la marcha. ¡El agua fría se sentía tan bien!

Era como si me estuviera lavando el enojo. La rabia acumulada después de un día de clases para nada agradable. Doblé la esquina justo cuando él lo hizo. Chocamos tan fuerte que hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por unos brazos que alcanzaron a tomarme por la cintura; abrí lentamente los ojos y entonces pude ver la cara de la persona que me había "salvado" por así decirlo. Era un chico alto, enorme mejor dicho, de cabellos rubios y sedosos, un poco largos que enmarcaban su cara ovalada y de facciones gentiles. Me miró con sus profundos ojos color miel, y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, fue como si el sol hubiera salido de nuevo para mí.

—"¡lo siento! ¿Está bien?"- me dijo, y al escuchar su voz dejé de sentir completamente.

—S-sí – dije un poco apenado aun.

—"¡Me alegro!"

Después de eso nos atajamos un momento en una parada de autobús y entre disculpas nos pusimos a charlar amenamente. Nos despedimos después de un rato, no sin antes haber intercambiado nuestros correos. Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. "¡¿Acaso eres idiota?- me recriminé a mi mismo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle tu correo?, ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿y si resulta ser un secuestrador, y si te hace algo?, ¡demonios, ¿Por qué diablos hice eso?" Bueno, la verdad es que después de eso me dio un poco de miedo, apenas había llegado a estudiar a ese lugar, así que no conocía a nadie más que a mis compañeros de clase, además madre siempre me había dicho que no le diera mi correo y mis datos a cualquiera. Aunque siendo sinceros él no me parecía una mala persona. Más bien, de una manera inusitada, me daba confianza.

Así las cosas pasó la primera semana sin noticias del chico del que ya había olvidado el nombre. Aunque ciertamente no había tenido tiempo de conectarme ya que estaba trabajando en un proyecto y no quería que nadie me interrumpiera. Así que al final de la segunda semana, y teniendo un poco ya de tiempo, me dispuse a checar mi bandeja de entrada. Apenas abría sesión cuando ya me había llegado un mensaje rápido: "Hola XD", no conocía de quien era la dirección así que conteste sigilosamente: "Hai…"; "¿no te acuerdas de mí?" me contestaron, "Nop, y la verdad creo que no te conozco" tardaron unos segundos así que cerré la caja de dialogo y seguí con la bandeja de entrada.

Apenas había revisado un par de mails cuando de nuevo se abrió la ventana de mensajes instantáneos: "DX que mal que no te acuerdes, eres un mal chico DX!, pero si apenas nos conocimos". Me empezó a dar un poco de miedo, ¡¿Quién demonios era? "soy Matt, acuérdate de mi XP!", Matt, Matt… ¡¿MATT? ¿Ese Matt? El mismo Matt que había chocado conmigo ese día y que ya hasta empezaba olvidar estaba de repente comunicándose conmigo…realmente eso era…em… ¡Hen na!, no había otra palabra que decir.

"(-_-||), Sumimasen…ya no me acordaba de ti hehehe!" puse esperando que me contestara rápido y así lo hizo: "¡¿hablas Japo? Sugoi nee! =0" :"(0_0') Nop, no lo hablo, pero el anime me gusta y algunas palabras se me quedan, eso es todo", contesté un poco apenado, ¿y si él si lo hablaba y lo decepcionaba?... entonces me di cuenta de algo: de alguna forma ¿yo quería impresionarlo?

"pero que estúpido eres- me dije entonces a mi mismo- ¿Por qué lo quieres impresionar?"

La conversación se volvió animada en corto, y nos enteramos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Así, después de más de tres horas sentado frente a la computadora, me despedí y me desconecté, no sin antes concertar una "reunión", con mi nuevo amigo que, para mi sorpresa iba en mi universidad.

***END FLASHBACK***

*Apenas tengo tiempo de llegar, ¡demonios debí haber llamado para decirle que me retrasaría! Aunque conociéndolo seguro se enoja mas de que le avise, que de que llegue tarde.

Apenas lo conocí, de hecho hoy exactamente hace un mes, ahora me doy cuenta.

***MATT`S FASHBACK***

Vagaba por la calle esperando a que comenzara a llover cuando al doblar la esquina choqué con alguien, apenas hubo tiempo de tomarlo por la cintura y evitar que cayera de espaldas, era un chico realmente apuesto, de hermosos ojos negros y cabellos de igual color, su tez pálida la tome al principio como consecuencia del susto, pero después pude darme cuenta de que ese era su color natural, y me pareció más lindo todavía, su piel me recordaba mucho a los personajes de mi director favorito. Por eso me agradó.

Le pregunte si estaba bien y como me dijo que sí dejé de preocuparme, después de eso hablamos de muchas cosas, atajados bajo una parada de bus, me pasó su dirección de correo electrónico y, lo admitiré, al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue agregarlo en mi cuenta de amigos.

Durante la semana que siguió a nuestro repentino encuentro estuve esperando a que se conectara, pero no pasó. Ya estaba un poco desilusionado, es verdad, hasta que el sábado de la segunda semana, mientras buscaba algunas cosas para mi investigación sobre las garantías individuales, se conectó inesperadamente. Lo más rápido posible le mandé un mensaje instantáneo a lo que me contestó con un "Hai…" bastante tímido, le pregunté si no se acordaba de mí y me contestó que no, eso me hizo sentir mal, así que me apresuré a decirle quien era, yo sí me acordaba de él.

Al principio la conversación estaba un poco fría, pero poco a poco nos fuimos enterando de varias cosas que nos hacían vernos como muy parecidos, nos sorprendíamos cada vez más con nuestras respuestas.

El día que nos vimos de nuevo frente a frente fue en nuestra Universidad, ya que descubrimos que íbamos a la misma. Fue sorpresivo para mí enterarme y creo que para él también.

Comimos juntos, aunque estaba muy nervioso. A partir de allí nos empezamos a caer mejor y poco a poco empezamos a salir más.

En la semana en que empezamos a vernos regularmente algo crecía en mí. Algo estaba a punto de iniciar, estaba seguro de ello.

***END FLASHBACK***

Hace frio, pero no me quiero mover de aquí, se que pronto va llegar, se que seguro llegara por que quiere verme, porque yo lo quiero ver a él, quiero que esto no se quede así, que no quede en un mal entendido.

Aun aquí, en este punto en que después de un mes me encuentro, un punto del que ya no regresaré, me doy cuenta que en verdad siento algo por él. Porque si no fuera eso no habría sentido celos, y si no hubiera sentido celos no estaría aquí parado frente a la plaza con este frio que cala mis huesos.

*Me apresure a llegar y gracias a quien sabe que divinidad aun lo hallé frente a la plaza. Estaba confundido y no se por que quería pedir disculpas. Sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado de alguna forma.*

—Lo siento llegué tarde ¿verdad?- me dijo Matt

—Baaaaaaka!- le dije sin ninguna emoción, siento que ese enojo que antes sentí ahora se desvanece, el solo ver su rostro hace que se me olvide completamente porque estamos aquí con sendos 10ºc

—Baka? – dice contrariado- doshte? Tú fuiste el que se enojo y aun no me dice por qué

—Por…por…-¡waaah, no sé que responder!, ¿Por qué tengo celos, porque me gustas, porque…?

*Sabia que así no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado, él no me iba a decir lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo ¿yo sería capaz de hacerlo, de decirle: suki desu?*

No sé que responderle es verdad, así que mejor me volteo para otro lado intentando que no vea mi rostro sonrojado.

***FLASHBACK***

—¡oi, Matt!-grité mientras cruzaba el patio de la uni, quería invitarle a comer- ¡OI!...

— ¡Matt!-gritó la chica que rápidamente le cogió del brazo- vamos a comer, me lo prometiste en clase…

Y desde entonces siento celos cada vez que veo a esa estúpida pelirroja, así que ya no volví a hablarle a Matt y me escondí cada que me buscaba o veía que se acercaba al lugar donde estaba. A veces me veía y hablaba pero yo lo cortaba alegando tener trabajo o que buscaba a algún profesor o que tenia clase de x cosa.

Entonces decidí no continuar con esto y decirle a Matt lo que siento, ya no me importa si me aleja o no. ¡Sin embargo ahora no se que responderle!

***END FLASBACK***

*Como dije, esto no iba a ir a ningún lado así que rápidamente le tome la mano y lo halé hasta el callejón más próximo

—Oi! Que te pasa-se quejó mientras corríamos- ¡oi, detente!, ¡HANASEEEE~!

— ¡NO!- le dije mientras lo apoyaba contra la húmeda pared del solitario callejón oscuro- ¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE SIENTES POR MI!

— ¡¿HA?- me dijo completamente sorprendido ante mi reclamo- ¿lo que yo que…?

— ¡lo que tú sientes por mí!, es imposible que tu no sientas algo, ¡que no compartas este sentimiento!

— ¿de que hablas?

— ¡Demonios!- dije mientras acercaba sus labios, temblorosos por el frio, a los míos.

Al principio parecía retraerse un poco, no quería ceder, pero después pude sentir como correspondía. Primero el beso fue bastante tímido, sin embargo poco a poco se hizo apasionado y rudo. La respiración se fue tornando cada vez mas entrecortada, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de oxigeno.*

— ¿tu casa está cerca, cierto? – me preguntó después de ese apasionado beso.

— ¿Ha?-pregunté aun en confusión total

— ¿Vamos?- me volvió a preguntar pícaramente mientras me halaba de la mano nuevamente.

Sabía a dónde íbamos, casi adivinaba el final de todo esto, como si ya hubiera visto una película y alguien más me la estuviera contando.

*llegamos a su casa apresuradamente, suerte que vivía solo allí y que los vecinos de enfrente no estaban, porque de otro modo nos hubieran visto besarnos nuevamente antes de abrir la puerta. Abrió sigilosamente, y no pude evitar voltear hacia atrás para asegurarme que nadie nos había visto. Parecíamos dos ladrones que cubrían su rastro. Apenas había cerrado la puerta tras de mí cuando me abracé a su espalda y comencé a besar su cuello.

— ¡ah! Matt- dijo con un estremecimiento- ¡s-shotto matte, o-o-onegai!

—Nop- dije, dándole la vuelta y besándole de nuevo apasionadamente, sus labios eran tan dulces, tan suaves, y lo mejor ¡solo míos!

Entre empujones, golpes, tropiezos y risas llegamos ante su habitación. Fue un verdadero milagro que no cayéramos por las escaleras.*

Me besaba tan ardientemente que mi mente poco a poco se nublaba. Mi cuerpo reaccionó generando un enorme calor ante sus caricias. De repente me vi subiendo las escaleras y pronto estaba ya contra las frías sábanas de mi cama.

Mi cara ardía, y mis manos instintivamente buscaban su espalda, sus labios contra los míos me llenaban de un gran placer. Rítmicamente su lengua danzaba junto a la mía, como en un interminable vals. Para después pasar sobre mi cuello. Me estremecía a su contacto.

*sentía sus manos en mi espalda mientras las mías recorrían su pecho, su respiración inundaba mi cuello y yo inundaba el suyo con pequeñas succiones que le hacían emitir pequeños quejidos y suspiros.

—ah, M-M-Matt- decía entre suspiros.

Todo eso estaba ya comenzando a excitarme. Cuando alcé la vista desde su cuello y pude ver su rostro completamente rojo, como una manzana brillante, ya prelado en sudor, frio y dulce sudor. Pasé lentamente de su cuello a su pecho, hasta encontrarme con sus pezones que parecían pequeños botones de rosa.

Su gemido ante el contacto de mis labios y mi lengua con su pezón derecho no hizo más que motivarme más, mientras con mi mano jugaba con el izquierdo.*

Su mano y su boca jugaban con mis pezones. Ya no era capaz de pensar, solo de sentir, solo de rendirme ante el placer.

Lentamente sus manos se posaron en mi cadera acariciándola suavemente, y su boca regresó a morder mi cuello. Empecé a sentir que mi entrepierna quemaba, Matt pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad porque de repente posó sus labios en los míos mientras su mano derecha bajó hasta mi pantalón, su agarre fue suave, pero me llenó completamente de placer.

Pasó después entre mi pantalón y mis bóxers. Me seguía acariciando. Rítmica. Placenteramente.

— ¿Está bien así?- me preguntó repentinamente

Mis gemidos en un principio débiles, fueron creciendo poco a poco en intensidad hasta llenar completamente mi habitación dándole así la respuesta. Ya no quería que se detuviera, quería llegar hasta el final.

*le desprendí lentamente del pantalón mientras continuaba besándolo. Verlo ante mí, ahora ya desnudo incremento la adrenalina que corría por todo mi cuerpo.

Empecé a tocar su erección con mi mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda recorría su espalda. Sus gemidos hacían que continuara avanzando cada vez más.

Sin embargo, intempestivamente sentí como una mano bajaba hasta mis pantalones, lo vi a la cara y noté una sonrisa en ella*

—No te detengas- le dije mientras él me miraba ante la sensación que le provoqué.

Él se preocupaba por mi erección pero, ¿Quién se preocupaba por la suya?, me pregunté, así que en mi torpeza comencé a tocarlo también yo (hehehe*cara pervert mientras teclea*).

*sus manos se recorrían por mi miembro mientras las mías continuaban en el suyo.

—no te detengas-dijo ante mi aparente reacción.

Asentí. Se sentía muy bien. No lo soporté más y bajé mi cabeza a la altura de sus caderas. El gemido que siguió después de que mi lengua hiciera contacto con la punta de su miembro jamás lo olvidaré. Ni aunque pasen mas de mil años.

Se estremeció completamente, y más cuando comencé a meter y sacar su miembro de mi boca.

— ¡Matt!-gritaba cada instante, haciendo que me estremeciera al oír su voz gimiendo mi nombre.

Pronto ya no aguantaba las ganas de estar dentro de él. Y se lo hice saber levantando sus piernas a la altura de mis hombros.

Él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir que introducía uno de mis dedos.*

Sus dedos comenzaban a jugar en mi interior haciendo que cada vez me excitara más y más. Yo era ya un completo desastre, estaba desesperado por sentirlo dentro.

— ¡Matt, por favor…!-gemí- ¡Hazlo!

— ¿Ya?

Asentí rápido, él acomodó mis caderas y pronto sentí como la punta de su pene rodeaba mi entrada. Como empezaba a meterlo. Gemí lo más fuerte que pude al sentirlo dentro de mí.

*entré con completa calma, primero fue lento, pero a medida que sentía su estrechez lo hice más rápido. Él gemía de tal manera que me hacia querer entrar completamente.

Las lagrimas empezaban ya a rodar por sus mejillas cuando me detuve, ¿lo estaba lastimando?... ¿era eso?

— ¿Te lastimé?-pregunté un poco preocupado.

—N-No, -dijo- ¡por favor, no, no pares! En verdad… ¡en verdad se siente muy bien…!

Aquello solo hizo que mi emoción subiera al límite. Así que seguí en mi tarea. Era tan estrecho, se sentía tan bien estar dentro suyo, sus uñas poco a poco se clavaban en la piel de mi espalda hasta el punto que creo que ya sangraba. Pero aun así el no me pedía que parara. Su voz entrecortada repetía mi nombre mientras yo empujaba más fuerte. Sus piernas antes en mis hombros, bajaron rápidamente envolviendo mis caderas, empujándome hacia delante.

¡AH!- sonidos entrecortados legaban a mis oídos mezclados con movimientos suaves, pero rápido- ¡Ahhhh!

Realmente no podía detenerme, era como si de eso dependiera todo.

—Matt, yo…-dijo- me ven… ¡ah! ¡Me ven-GO!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que los dos nos viniéramos mutuamente, él entre nuestros vientres y yo dentro suyo.*

No aguantaba más, igual él, nos vinimos ambos con el nombre del otro en los labios.

Después de eso salió lentamente y me besó antes de acostarse junto a mí. Era mi turno. (*Cara más pervert que la anterior he he*)

Me levanté lentamente. En cierta medida era un poco doloroso.

— ¿Quieres seguir?- me pregunto con un risita.

— ¡Shh!-dije antes de besarlo.

Recorrí su pecho con mis labios hasta llegar a su miembro, empecé lentamente a besarlo y después lo llevé completamente a mi boca. Mi lengua lo recorría mientras sentía sus estremecimientos.

Lo miré, realmente lo disfrutaba.

Al final termine con la espalda contra su amplio pecho. Matt botaba lentamente sobre la cama mientras yo me sostenía de su cuello. Por alguna razón no podíamos detenernos, el placer era demasiado como para terminar en ese momento, queríamos seguir hasta agotar nuestras fuerzas y caer rendidos sobre las sábanas.

Matt mordía mi cuello, y me susurraba palabras dulces al oído, sentía su respiración un poco agitada sobre mi piel. Era cálida, tan cálida como dulces sus palabras, como incontenible mi placer y felicidad. Ahora los celos que antes había tenido me parecían de lo más estúpidos. Él realmente me amaba tanto como yo había llegado a hacerlo, verdaderamente lo hacía.

De nuevo se vino en mi interior, al sentir su esencia en mí me inundó una nueva ola de placer, más grande y fuerte que la anterior.

Al terminar lo besé de nuevo y ambos caímos rendidos uno junto al otro.

*lo abracé y él acomodó su rostro en mi cuello, cubrí nuestros cuerpos con una sábana mientras me decía algo

—Ai shiteiru, Matt…Zutto…

—y yo a ti… Joshua…

Era la primera vez que decir su nombre me parecía la más hermosa de las sensaciones.*


End file.
